Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki
by Ashimnotatree
Summary: A freak accident at the Valley of the End causes Naruto to be trapped in a foreign world alone. But with the support of London's Consulting Detective, will he be there forever? Begins just after A Study in Pink
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't given up on my Hetalia-Naruto fic, just so you know. But this idea has been bugging me for a while and I really want to go for it. Yes, another story experiment thing. In this story, it **_**is **_**canon-Naruto but he will become more intelligent than he was originally because I for one totally believe the 'villagers actively sabotaging Naruto' theory. I believe that with a genius like Minato as a dad and a family famous for sealing, Naruto would be very observant and pick things up quickly. Starts just after John and Sherlock have done their first case together.**

**Japanese dialogue will be done in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sherlock are not mine. Do you hear me? NOT. MINE.**

Rain. There was rain everywhere. Where was he? It didn't feel like Konoha. The sounds around him were muffled, like he was underwater. The ground was hard and he hurt everywhere. Think. What happened?

He was at the Valley of the End, trying to bring Sasuke home for Sakura-chan. He had heard Sasuke's life story and been nearly murdered by his best friend for power. Things got a little fuzzy after that. There was anger, rage, hatred and a red world. Did that mean he pulled the Kyuubi's chakra? The next clear moment was powering up a Rasengan and jumping towards Sasuke who had powered up a Chidori. They collided and then…

Light. Noise. Pain. Blackness. And then waking up here. But where was here? Chidori and Rasengan together shouldn't have been so powerful as to feel like he had been thrown down a twisting, turning tube with lots of bumps. Yes, that was what he felt like, like he'd been thrown down a convoluted tube with stairs attached. And now his eyes wouldn't open and he hurt and the noises were becoming clearer and clearer and sounded strange and he didn't understand.

Hands. A voice. Someone was lifting him. Talking to him. Who was it? Where was he? An explosion of pain and he was out again.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

The knock on the door of 221 Baker St. caught Sherlock's attention. Hopefully that meant a new case for him. He had been bored these last few days and needed something to entertain him. Of course, there was no point answering the door when there were people in the building to do it for him.

The door opening downstairs just as John sat down in his chair with his laptop alerted Sherlock that Mrs Hudson had opened the door. The footsteps coming up the stairs after a brief conversation made him certain that it was Lestrade. Good. A new case hopefully.

Detective Inspector Lestrade opened the door to 221b Baker St. to see Sherlock observing him. He rolled his eyes slightly and turned to John as the Doctor spoke.

"Lestrade? Are you here with a new case for Sherlock?" the mild mannered man questioned.

He nodded slightly, "But we also need you, John. There's been an injured civilian and we need you to check up on him. Anderson can't do it because he's not qualified and we couldn't send him to hospital because…well you'll see."

Behind Lestrade's back, John and Sherlock exchanged glances.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

The two men walked behind Lestrade as they entered New Scotland Yard. Lestrade called Donovan over and instructed her to take John to see the injured civilian whilst he showed Sherlock the case. The fact that she walked past Sherlock with only a muttered 'Freak' was worrying for both of them.

Sherlock and Lestrade watched as Donovan and John headed to where the civilian was. Once they were out of sight, Lestrade turned back to Sherlock.

"Right then. You'll want to see this, follow me." Turning on his heel, he led Sherlock through the maze of corridors.

Sherlock stared at the screen transfixed. He had never seen anything quite like what was on the screen and it excited and fascinated him.

"Weird, isn't it? As soon as we got this footage, I knew it was one for you. Think you can tell us what's going on there?"

"Well, obviously it's energy discharge."

"I can see that. Where does the kid fit in and what kind of energy is discharging?"

"To know that, I need more information. So you're going to need to let me talk to the child."

There was silence for a long few seconds before Lestrade sighed and gave in.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

John was quite baffled by the child in front of him. When he was told it was a civilian, he'd imagined an adult or someone in their late teens. Not a preteen boy. Trying to decide where to start he took a moment to analyse the boy's appearance.

He looked to be only eight or nine although he could possibly be a very small eleven or twelve year old. He had a shock of what John assumed was brilliantly bright blonde hair, but couldn't be sure because at that moment it was caked with grime and, much as John hated to acknowledge it, blood. He was wearing the very tattered remains of a - rather horrible - bright orange jumpsuit and black t-shirt. He had strange blue sandal-things that went past his ankle but didn't cover all of his feet. These things took back seat to the fact that he was covered in far too many injuries and had lost far too much blood to have been in an explosion like Donovan said he had been.

Shortly after he started, John noticed what looked like a tattoo appear on the boy's stomach. It was circular and extremely intricate, a work of art really, and John could swear that it hadn't been there before. That wasn't the strange thing though. Leaning back, he was staring at the tattoo like everyone else when he glanced away for a second and almost had a heart attack. The wounds were healing by themselves! Not ridiculously fast but fast enough that John could see the gashes and in the shoulder, the massive hole closing up. The startled gasps and faint crashing noises told John that all the police officers had noticed as well.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

Bright light was the first thing Naruto registered after waking up. The second was a cool metallic smell and something he hadn't smelt before. Opening his eyes properly, he straightened up and stared around the room he was in. It was plain and grey, two of the things he hated the most. Looking down, he could see his clothes had been replaced by weird, tight blue trousers and a purple t-shirt with strange white sandals that were covering all of his feet and had strings criss-crossing over them. He could still hear those strange sounds from before only now they seemed muffled.

Behind him the door opened. He twisted in his seat to see a tall, messy and dark haired, abnormally pale man staring straight at him with icy blue eyes. No, not staring, _observing._ Like all the shinobi did, trying to work out everything about you. Naruto couldn't help it, he shrank back, memories of being yelled at, insulted, mocked, made a fool of, humiliated and occasionally attacked coming back to him, seeing those hard and impersonal eyes.

The man walked over and sat opposite him, Naruto took the chance to properly observe him. The man was fairly tall but unusually thin leading Naruto to guess that he didn't eat much. He was abnormally pale with those startlingly cold and intelligent eyes. He was wearing a long black trench coat and a blue scarf. His trousers and weird shoes were also black. His hands had very long fingers; he probably played an instrument, stringed bow instrument or piano if Naruto had to guess.

But all that didn't really matter to Naruto. The man carried no weapon pouches and there were no indications of any weapons or scrolls that Naruto could see. Naruto couldn't see any seals tattooed on the man or sown onto his clothes. He seemed fit enough on a civilian level but nowhere near shinobi or mercenary. So did he rely on genjutsu and ninjutsu then? He had never been any good at chakra sensing but even he could feel something wrong with this environment. It felt oddly empty and cold.

For his part Sherlock was also observing the other. Like John had told him, the boy was blonde and rather short. Sherlock was certain that the boy was twelve going on thirteen from the lines of the face. Now he had been cleaned up, Sherlock could easily spot the three gently curving lines on each cheek. The boy's eyes were a bright blue colour with an oddly oriental tilt to them. His skin was fairly tanned compared to most members of the British public but not the rest of the world. The boy seemed fairly uncomfortable in his surroundings so he obviously wasn't used to this kind of room.

What fascinated Sherlock was the way the boy was staring back at him. His cerulean blue eyes were oddly calculating for such a young child and he seemed to be measuring Sherlock up as a battle opponent. His eyes were rather mature and intelligent and Sherlock could see he was even now working out different ways to escape the room. Both his arms had the same muscle volume so he was ambidextrous and his muscle development indicated that he did a lot of exercise. The way he was fidgeting slightly indicated an overabundance of energy and according to John; he had a strange appearing and disappearing tattoo.

"I would like to ask you a few questions if that is alright." The boy jumped, obviously startled.

"_What? I don't understand. What did you say?" _Japanese? That was unexpected. You didn't find many people coming to England who didn't know a word of English. Thank God that not only did he got bored enough to try, but that he also had the memorisation capabilities to learn most of the common languages.

"_I said that I have some questions I would like you to answer." _Interestingly, the boy's first reaction was to panic.

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really tried to bring Sasuke back, you have to believe me I did my best! Is Sakura angry at me? I really did try! I swear I did! But he was really angry and he didn't want to come back because he wanted to get stronger and he was using the Sharingan and he tried to kill me so he would be stronger and…" _ Kill? What was going on here? Why would a twelve year old be fighting?

"_Wait a moment. Did you say kill?"_

"_Yes. Who are you anyway? Are you one of Ibiki's men? Look, I am registered you know. You can check the records at the Hokage Tower if you don't believe me."_

"_Ibiki? Hokage Tower? What are you registered as?"_

"_Yeah, Ibiki; head of I and T. And the Hokage Tower is where all Shinobi stuff and stuff related to running the village is. How do you not know this stuff? Even I know it!"_

"_What are you registered as?"_

"_A Shinobi. Duh! And I'm going to be Hokage one day –ttebayo!" _

"_What is a Shinobi?"_

"_A ninja. You know, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu. We use chakra and weaponry whilst on various missions; escorting, protecting, infiltrating, battling, spying, interrogating, sometimes thieving and…assassination…"_

"…"

"_Umm, if you don't know this stuff, where am I? Am I in Konoha?"_

"_What is your name?"_

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayo!"_

"_I am sorry Naruto, but there is no such thing as Konoha. I have a feeling you may be in another world."_

**Ehehehe. I could probably do better but I just wanted to get updating again. Although the actually story part is longer than DACTTEC so that's something. Yeah, I've wanted to do a Naruto/Sherlock crossover for a while now. There are only three of them on this entire site! It's kinda upsetting really, I hope I got Sherlock's deductive ability sort of right. I don't really know. Also, when it says that the trousers he was wearing where 'tight' that's just from his perspective. They're a regular pair of jeans but he's used to slightly loose or baggy trousers/shorts. So to him most of the trousers feel unusually tight. Quick question; is it me or do all the Shinobi in the Naruto manga wear really baggy trousers? I didn't feel like writing 'Dattebayo' or 'Believe it' for his verbal tick.**

**Naruto won't be speaking fluent English for a while. Even though he's a genius thanks to his dad, it would still take a genius a few weeks to become semi-fluent in a language. As for Sherlock being fluent in Japanese, he's Sherlock; he does weird stuff when he's bored. Like shooting at a smiley face spray-painted on the wall. Is it really that far-fetched that he would learn new languages? Especially when it's like canon that he's fluent in French. Besides which, I needed somebody fluent in Japanese to help Naruto learn English. Do you really think that Lestrade, Mrs Hudson or John would be capable? And don't even go into Donovan and Anderson. **

**Yes, John and Naruto will be hanging out with Sherlock in this. Why? Because it's a crossover so Naruto has to be there and I like John. Why wouldn't I have both together? Also because Naruto will be able to talk to only Sherlock at the start, he's gonna pick up on a lot Sherlock's habits, especially observing people and being kinda abnormal in day to day society. Also, I always get the feeling Naruto's kinda naïve so until he can talk to people himself, he's going to believe every single thing Sherlock tells him about certain people. Yes, that does mean he will believe that Mycroft is evil; especially since I see Mycroft as the kind of man who wouldn't bother to learn about things outside his country unless he absolutely needed to. **

**Naruto's not going to like most of Scotland Yard either although he'll probably get along ok with Lestrade. He's going to adore Mrs Hudson as the closest thing to a grandmother figure he's ever had. Tsunade doesn't count as a grandmother figure in my opinion; seeing as the first thing she does is insult Naruto's dream, beat him into the ground, insult him, push him into an unfair bet, consider essentially killing him etc. and that's just in the first week that he knows her! She. Does. Not. Count.**

**Anyway, in terms of parental figures, although Sherlock is going to be the person Naruto looks up to the most, John will be the one he sees as a father-figure because John will be teaching him morals, show him how to and sign him up for sports, take care of the whole school management stuff, listen to his problems and generally just do all those father-like things with him. **

**Anyway, I think that's everything. Feel free to make suggestions ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been in the middle of exams, then on work experience and had a mild case of writers block. Don't worry; I'll be updating DACTTEC after this. Hopefully, my writers block will clear up. **

**By the way, yes it probably would have made more sense to have Naruto appear after Sherlock and John became more famous but Naruto has just been dropped into another dimension where he understands literally almost nothing. It just wouldn't be fair to expose him to the media circus whilst he is still adjusting to this brand new (from his perspective) world. I'm not quite as comfortable with the BBC Sherlock characters as I am for the Naruto ones so I'm sorry if they come across as awkward and unrealistic.**

**On another note entirely, I've wanted to do an Avengers/Naruto crossover as well as a crossover with Thor. Come on, I can't be the only who thinks that Naruto and Loki or Naruto and Tony Stark are perfect pairings for pranking/immaturity. **

**This chapter is probably going to be about Naruto beginning to adjust and learn about the world around him although he is not going to be happy when he finds out about what Sherlock does for a living. I don't think that I will go into the second episode just yet because Naruto needs time to adjust. Also, because Naruto actually completely respects Sherlock, he will refer to him as Holmes-san until told to otherwise. He will be quite respectful to all of the people Sherlock cares about and will call them by the 'san' honorific until told otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: Are these things really necessary? I mean everyone would know about it if we owned this stuff…**

Naruto froze in his seat. All the air rushed out of his lungs and he forgot how to breathe. Another world? That couldn't be true! People would know if there was more than one world out there! Besides, why was that the first conclusion this guy came to? Surely there must be a more logical explanation!

"_What the hell makes you say that? How do you know I'm not just from another country –ttebayo?"_

The man raised an eyebrow. _"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth. You arrived within a large energy dispersal, you have no guardian or parents, you have no records within the government and you do not speak or even recognise English. Therefore, unrealistic as it sounds, you must have come from another world or dimension."_

That _was_ quite hard to argue with but Naruto wasn't even registering the fact that his argument had been utterly destroyed by a man who had had the bored air of someone waving away the nonsense theories of a young child as to why the moon may be made of cheese. He was too busy staring in awe. This guy was even smarter than Sakura-chan or Kakashi-sensei!

"_Further-more, your muscle-development is significantly more advanced than someone your age should be, you are up and talking a day after being in an explosion with wounds prior to that that should have killed you, you mentioned earlier a type of career that involved a lot of what is considered illegal here."_

Oh, he _had_ to be dreaming. There was no way someone this cool could actually exist in real life and even if they did, he would never actually meet them.

"_Now, onto you as a person. You have been shifting slightly since you awoke indicating that you are not used to these types of clothes. The moment I entered the room, every muscle in your body tensed, indication of a flight or fight psychological pattern. Your first response to being told you were going to be questioned was to panic and assume you were in trouble, meaning that you were either naturally mischievous or often blamed and punished for things that weren't your fault no matter how much evidence there was to the contrary. The way your eyes darted around the room indicated that you have often been trapped and needed to think quickly on your feet in order to escape. You analysed how much of a threat I was once I sat across from you and decided whether or not fighting me was a good idea. You straightened up in your seat once I began talking to you in your own language, displaying a subconscious desire to please and prove yourself to me by displaying yourself as a good and obedient child who does what they are told, this subconscious behavioural trait shows that you have often tried to please people by doing what the praised children do only to have it spurned and most likely mocked. In conclusion, you are an orphan who for some reason has grown up disliked, outright hated or possibly ostracised; in trouble far more than you should have been and are desperate to prove yourself to get someone to acknowledge you." _

There was several moments of complete silence.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

John rolled his eyes and sighed. Even when Sherlock was speaking another language, it was obvious when he was showing off.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

"_You are the coolest person I have ever met! Way cooler than old man Hokage, Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-teme! How did you do that? Can everybody here do that? Oh my God that was just so cool!"_

Sherlock watched bemused as Naruto exploded into noise and began bouncing in his seat speaking rapidly and staring at him in awe. Wait, were those actual sparkles? No, it was physically impossible to produce images in the air based entirely on your emotions, wasn't it? This warranted investigation and possibly a few experiments…

"_Do you think you could teach me how to do that? Actually, who are you anyway?"_

"_Do you have anywhere to stay?"_

Thrown off by the random question, Naruto blinked for a few seconds.

"_If you're right about this being a new dimension or whatever…no. I don't."_

Sherlock smirked. _"Excellent! You can stay with my associate and I." _ He leaned forward and extended his hand towards Naruto.

"_The name is Sherlock Holmes."_

Behind the glass, John felt a sudden wave of anxiety.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

Naruto was fidgeting in his seat, the sound of raised voices echoing down the hall that he had been told to sit in by Holmes-san. He was itching to see what was happening even if he couldn't understand but he didn't want to disappoint Holmes-san. After all, if he had no way of getting home then there was no point in alienating the one person he had met that spoke his language.

"So this is the poor kid that is staying with the freak, huh? I feel sorry for him. First John and now some poor kid, God help them when he finally snaps." Naruto looked up. There was a pale man with dark hair in a crappy style – in Naruto's opinion – that was sneering at Holmes-san.

He hadn't even noticed the group of people come down the corridor. Not that this was his fault. All his senses were overloaded. The smells were stronger and more intense, the noises louder, the colours and lights brighter, he could actually taste the different scents in the air and whenever he touched something he could feel every piece of it, every change of texture and every flaw.

The black haired woman in the group crouched down in front of him. "Bit of advice kid. Get away from that freak as soon as possible." Naruto stared at her, completely confused.

"You are aware that he doesn't actually understand our language, aren't you? It doesn't matter what you say, he won't comprehend it. Of course you two _are _idiots and never listen to me so I guess it was to be expected." Holmes-san drew in a breath, probably to continue in the same vein as before, whatever it was.

"Sherlock!" The blonde man interrupted. He was the shortest one out of the group and _seemed_ mild-mannered but the way he was standing straight, the managed hair and muscle build was screaming trained soldier to Naruto. However, Naruto could also see the kindness and patience in the man's eyes and was willing to bet that he was a soldier that would prefer to save peoples' lives as opposed to end them. The equivalent of a medic-nin perhaps?

Holmes-san caught Naruto's confused expression and thankfully gave Naruto a one-way introduction to the group.

"_Naruto, the blonde haired man to my left is Doctor John Watson who recently returned from Afghan- a war in a far off place. He is the associate I mentioned earlier and is not as massive an idiot as everyone else I have to deal with although admittedly still quite stupid" _Naruto snorted and Watson-san gave him and Holmes-san a suspicious look, _"The man with grey hair next to him is Detective Inspector Lestrade and the person who usually comes to get me whenever the police are too idiotic to work out whatever case it is on their own." _He gave the man a very small nod and returned his attention to Holmes-san.

"_The dark haired man who first spoke is Anderson," _Holmes-san's lip curled slightly. _"He is an absolute idiot even by normal peoples' standards and couldn't solve a case to save his life and then gets annoyed whenever somebody actually _capable_ comes along and does the job he should have been able to do." _Naruto made a face and decided that his first impression of the man as a douchebag was justified. _"And finally, the dark haired woman is Donovan who for some reason believes I will one day snap and kill everyone I know along with Anderson. Seeing as neither of them even know the difference between a sociopath and a psychopath nobody really pays much attention to this theory." _

Naruto frowned, how could anyone not know the difference between a sociopath and a psychopath? He was dead-last and even he knew all the differences.

"_What the hell are they teaching people in school here to produce such incompetency?" _He wondered aloud.

Holmes-san paused in whatever he was talking to the other people about and shot him a small grin.

"_An excellent question Naruto. Perhaps we should conduct a few experiments..."_

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

Detective Inspector Lestrade was worried. _Very _worried. Sherlock had begun talking in Japanese again and he had heard the names of everyone present mentioned. If Sherlock had been right that this kid came from another dimension and only understood and spoke Japanese then until he learned English, the only source of information on their world he would have would be Sherlock.

Sharing a look with John, he could see the same thought had occurred to the ex-army doctor as well. The preteen boy looked rather naïve as well, meaning that he would probably believe everything Sherlock said whole-heartedly. Not. Good.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

Naruto sat quietly in the backseat of the metal horse-less carriage, what did Holmes-san call it again? A car? Holmes-san and Watson-san were sitting beside him talking quietly about whatever, so he stared out the window in shock and awe. The buildings were so big and there was technology that not even old man Hokage could envision. On the flipside, everyone seemed so harried and stressed, the whole city seemed artificial and there were practically no natural elements anywhere.

Despite all those things and a few more that made Naruto a little anxious, he couldn't help but love this city. Holmes-san called it London, right? Weird name but he wasn't going to argue with the logic of this place.

"_Naruto," _He turned in his seat to see Holmes-san looking at him. _"You will be staying in the same building as John and I, the landlady is Mrs Hudson who spends most of her time insisting that she is not our housekeeper despite cleaning up after us most of the time. You will like her, I think. The apartment you will be staying in is 221C and is down the stairs from us. However, 221C has not had anyone stay there for quite some time, as such, until we can get you enough furniture for you to stay down there without Mrs Hudson or John complaining, you will stay in 221B with the two of us. John insisted that you should really be sleeping in a regular bed at your age but he refused to share a room or bed with and is insisting I sleep on the sofa for some obscure and most likely dull reason."_

Naruto couldn't help it. The expression of indignation and mild annoyance on Holmes-san made him giggle, especially as Holmes-san genuinely couldn't see how sharing a room or bed with another man would upset a man like Watson-san.

He wasn't entirely sure but he could swear that he could see Watson-san wink and give him thumbs up over Holmes-san's shoulder as the man glared at Naruto for having the nerve to laugh at him. Naruto, growing up with the glares of people who actively wanted to kill him wasn't intimidated and just giggled harder.

_-Elementary, my dear Jinchuriki-_

Naruto stared in awe at the building in front of him. It wasn't any taller than the apartment complex he used to live in, maybe slightly smaller, but it was looked much nicer. Most, if not all, buildings in Konoha were built out of wood and in very simple, traditional styles. The buildings here were made of stone or occasionally metal and there were lots of different styles.

Naruto could practically feel the itch to go and explore this new place; learn it like the back of his hand. Partially because he enjoyed exploring but also because he had learnt before that an intimate knowledge of your surroundings saved time and could save your life. There was so much more to learn about here as well, this place had to be at least four times bigger than Konoha!

He grinned. Yes, he was looking forward to learning more about this place…

**So, not quite up to the length of chapters of DATTEC just yet but I want to go slower with this one and there are no rules saying that my stories have to be the same in length or anything like that. Honestly, it just wouldn't have felt right to have Mrs Hudson in this chapter, don't ask me why, my muse works in strange and mysterious ways that not even I can fathom.**

**I get the feeling that this is going to be less popular than DACTTEC but that's fine. DACTTEC is my baby, it's the first story I started on this site and it will probably be my main focus so don't be too surprised if DACTTEC ends up updating more often than this or any other stories I will start. **

**Sorry about the multiple references to experiments but I was re-reading through the draft of this and felt it would help make Sherlock's character more realistic. Come on, everyone who has seen the show knows that Sherlock likes experiments and trying to see why schools are churning out incompetent idiots (in his opinion) is something he would do. Trying to work out how the anime symbols – sweatdrops, gloomy aura, shadowed eyes, and sparkles, just any of the atmosphere changing things really – that will appear around Naruto get there and what they actually are is also something he would do. On the plus side, now John is less likely to come home to him shooting at a smiley face on the wall. Not much of a plus side but one nonetheless. **

**Multiple story projects are quite fun if a little challenging I've discovered. Personally, it helps my muse to have different topics to switch between, stops me from getting bored of one or the other. I will probably be starting a few more stories soon and although I probably shouldn't; I've found Naruto crossovers ridiculously addictive to write. Maybe it's because there are so few of them but almost all of my ideas for stories are crossovers for Naruto. I guess Naruto is just addictive to write about and having him in lots of different fandom universes gives me lots of different aspects of his character to discover and analysis. **

**Now going to type up next chapter for DACTTEC and then maybe a new story before I have to go out to my Youth group thing where we will be watching home-made films that each year group created. I had to be the yellow wiggle and a secretly super villain judge on an Australia's next top superhero thing. God, if you have any mercy kill me now. This is going to be so humiliating although on the plus side, Batman was the host for the contest and I didn't really say much. Plus all three of us judges were male 'evil' characters being played by girls. Still going to be humiliated though…**

**I think I like thinking about fictional characters' psychology too much maybe…**

**Aside from that, I don't think I have anything else to add. Well, until next time!**


End file.
